meeting again
by lilithvitora
Summary: "Absence make the heart grow fonder"is a great example for a particular red head and an unruly blonde


First FF be gentle ;)

THANX

-Lilith

Dream

NARUTO POV

I got up stretching, my bright gold hair glowing in the light that was filtering in through my window, when I pulled open the blinds the sharp morning glare hit my eyes making me wince and turn away until I adjusted to it. I slammed my fist down on the annoying alarm clock producing a very loud snapping noise; I clutched my hand muttering a string of curses under my breath.

Time goes back 3 hours 3:00am

GAARA POV

My eyes snapped open I looked over at the clock that revealed that I only got 4 hours of sleep. The memory of my dream still fresh in my mind causing me to wince.

I was sitting on my bed listening to my sister yelling at my brother downstairs when I felt a presence near me. I looked over to the sliding window and saw the curtains draw

Getting up I looked out the window everything was still pitch black especially in this area were there no street lights. A few cars sped pass completely oblivious to me and most of the buildings beside them.

TIME SKIP 7:45

NARUTO POV

"NARUTO GET UR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED OR YOU'LL BE LATE ON UR FIRST DAY BACK!"

"I'V BEEN UP FOR LIKE 1 HOUR SO CRAM IT!"God she's such a bitch.

Leaving the bathroom I walked over to one of the boxes sitting around my room (just another one of the defects of moving is a severely messy room) and picking out my outfit for the day, a pair of black skinny jeans with an orange tank, a black dress shirt and orange high-tops with blue laces (the blue was good luck), I stood in front of the mirror in one last desperate attempt to fix my wild hair but of course that won't happen. I ran down stairs to eat breakfast before my sister could scream at me again, when I got downstairs there was a cup of instant Raman (fav food) on the counter still steaming hot I wolfed it down like I'd never seen food before, the Raman burned my tongue but it doesn't matter.

GAARAS POV

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the dreaded black circles around his eyes that everyone always thought was eyeliner. I've always hated those circles so much they've been for a long time but in the past 3 years they've gotten much worse ever since he left, the one person who truly loved me, Naruto left .I went to my closet and picked out my clothes, a black tank under a red and black checkered hoddie tight black jeans and red converse. A horn went off meaning the bus was here (having eaten breakfast at 3) I ran through the living room grabbing my old black backpack and raced to the bus.

NARUTO POV

The car ride was silent until I decided to break the silence "So Ino-Chan."

"Yeah"

"Where are you working?"

"I don't know yet"

"Oh ok"

"Hey otouto did u miss konoha?"

"Yeah I did, but now I'm back so there's nothing left to say."

TMIE SKIP 1ST PERIOD

GAARA POV

I walked in to the classroom and moved up to take my seat in the far corner. Shockingly the teacher is on time, rambling about some new transfer student, like that matters. I heard some footsteps but tuned out the new kid who started to make a 'glad to be here speech'. I felt some movement next to me and turned to see who had disturbed my space.

After I looked up I went through 2 emotions.

1. Shock

2. Realisation

He looked up at me, smiled brightly and I couldn't help but want to smile back.

NARUTO POV

When I saw him from the front of the room I instantly knew who he was so I went to sit next to him. When I got there he was reading a book so it took him a moment to look up but I knew he recognized me because his face went through the most remarkable series of changes .I thought 'what the hell' and through my common sense out the window I reached over and pull him into a hug.

GAARRA POV

He pulled me into a hug that wrapped me in cocoon of warmth spreading through my body like a wild fire heating my frozen heart. Every nerve was hyper aware to movement. He looked at me with his huge cerulean blue eyes.

"Hey long time no see Gaa-Chan."

"N-N-Naruto-Kun?"

"Who else."

"**SLAP"**

"What the hell, what'd you do that for?"

'He's back.'

I scooted my chair back and walked out of the classroom and he followed me. I walked out onto the main square and turned around. He stood there bright golden hair swishing in the breeze.

"Gaara what's wrong"

I couldn't hold back anymore I turned around and pressed my mouth to his.

NARUTO POV

I had followed him out of the classroom trying to figure out why he slapped me. I mean it all happened so fast that I barely knew what was going on. Then we ran out on to the courtyard. Then he turned around and shoved his lips against mine! My mind was racing against my heart in fierce battle of speed as he started moving his lips. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. When he didn't open his mouth I gave a small squeeze to his butt causing him to gasp, I took this opportunity to cram my tongue into his hot mouth making him moan. I twisted my tongue against his forcing my way in to his mouth, taking complete control of the kiss that he started. But sadly the kiss had to end for the sake of oxygen loss, as I slowly pulled away he backed up and ran for it again.

"Hehehe, he's definitely changed…I wonder what else happened while I was gone."

Thank u soooooooo much for checking this story out and I would like to say thank u to those of u who review. And if not hope u at least enjoyed ur self.

-lilith


End file.
